Luthor's Truth
by OrlyBloomer1227
Summary: ChLex. Lex Luthor tells Chlow how he really feels about her. 7th chapter up.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Lex Luthor tossed and turned in his giant king-sized bed. He opened his eyes to a bright and cheerful room. Looking over at the clock, he couldn't help but think 7 a.m. was so early to be waking up.

Tossing the silk sheets aside, Lex rolled out of bed and decided that he needed some coffee. Grabbing his robe, Lex opened the door to his bedroom. While putting his robe on to cover his silk boxers, he walked down the long and elegant hallways to the kitchen where he asked his chief to grab him a cup of coffee and have the butler sent it into his office.

Lex went back to his room and changed quickly into his nice and expensive black pants and form-fitting shirt. Lex sat down on his bed, listening to the racket coming from his kitchen. He scratched his bald head and wondered how getting just a cup of coffee would make that much racket?

Lex opened the door and walked down the hall, past the kitchen, into the office where he sat behind his desk in his big, black, cozy leather chair. He had started working on a report over LuthorCorp when Jenkins, his butler, walked into the room with a tray with a big mug of coffee and a plate of cookies. Lex looked up eagerly at the plate and mug that was set in front of him. "Thanks Jenkins", he said as he took a sip of the warm coffee.

"Anything else I can get for you sir?" asked Jenkins in return.

"No thank you," Lex said. But he forgot, "Wait Jenkins!" Lex said standing up. Jenkins stopped at the doorway and turned on his heels.

"Yes sir?"

"I forgot, can you ask Pierre to put some coffee in a thermos, I'm afraid I have to leave early today."

"Yes sir." Jenkins walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Lex grabbed his mug and took a swig before grabbing a couple cookies, the report, and his cell phone and walked out the front door of his house to his very expensive and FAST Ferrari. He smiled as Jenkins came out with a thermos full of coffee. Thanking Jenkins, Lex got into the car and revved the motor when it started. He loved the sound of that. Waving good-bye to the butler that was standing on the front steps, he pulled out of the driveway and down the street, heading toward the Talon in Smallville.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Smallville so dont sue!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Clark I'm not answering that question."

"Please? I really need to know."

"Clark, if you think I'm going to tell you if Lana is looking this way your crazy! Why don't you look for yourself", Chloe said more than a little annoyed. Clark Kent always had his eye on Lana Lang and she was sick of it. She liked Clark a lot but she wasn't going to answer any stupid questions that he asked about her.

"Fine. I'll look myself Miss Priss, "Clark said, trying to get a rise out of Chloe. But when she simply looked away from him, he could see his attempt failed and that he now had no one to talk too.

Clark looked around the Talon. People busily talking to others, some just sipping their coffee or cappuccino or whatever they were drinking, or some of them were staring absently into space. (Those were the ones who sat by themselves) Clark shifted his gaze to the door of the Talon were outside, he could see people walking by, some of them had shopping bags in there hands and some would stop by the door to peer inside the Talon but never bother to order anything. His gaze then shifted again on a young waitress giving a couple in the corner some cappuccinos. He smiled as he realized it was Lana and watched her move around the room. He became slightly aroused when she bent down to pick up a fork that she had dropped. He had always liked her wearing tight pants…

Clark had a feeling wash over him like he was being watched. Turning his head, he saw Lex Luthor staring at him with an eyebrow raised and a small smile spread across his face. Clark blushed slightly and adverted his eyes. "Hi Lex", he said embarrassed. Lex laughed.

"How's the view Clark?" Lex asked sarcastically. Clark watched Lex seat himself next to Chloe and lean his elbows on the table.

"Shhh Lex", Clark said back pointing to Chloe who was still pretending not to notice Clark.

"Good Morning Miss Sullivan," Lex said warmly into her ear, which caused her to jump, "how are you this wonderful morning?"

"Good Morning Mr. Luthor," Chloe said turning to face him, "just fine and you?" He was being unusually friendly this morning. He must've had his coffee.

"I'm great thank you", Lex said smiling while he stared into at Chloe's eyes. He just loved them.

"Ok I'm out of here. See you later love birds", Clark said as he waved good-bye to Lana and quickly walked out the door. Chloe gave him a puzzled look at the words 'love birds' and watched him walk out the door. She turned her head back to find Lex's face inches from hers. She felt like her space was being invaded…yet he smelt of expensive cologne and it smelt good. A small smile spread across her lips and she looked into his eyes. She lost herself for a moment but Lex's soft voice brought her back to reality.

"Would you care to go to dinner with me some time?" Lex whispered to her. He was extremely close and he wanted it to stay like that. He saw Chloe advert her eyes, gulp, and then look back at him with a smile on her face. This raised his spirits.

"I'm sorry Lex, I can't go. Thanks for the invite though", Chloe said still smiling. She must like tormenting him. She left some money on the table for her drink and stood up and started to walk for the door.

"Wait," Lex shouted from across the room. Chloe stopped, but unfortunately everyone was looking now. Lex briskly walked to her and turned her around so she faced him. She didn't look happy. "Why won't you? It doesn't have to be today." Chloe looked him in the eyes.

"First of all, get your hands off me." Lex let his grip go of her. "And second of all, even if I wanted to go on a date at the moment, it wouldn't be with you. Good-bye Mr. Luthor." Chloe walked out the door. Lex looked around before following her out. He ran to catch up with her.

"Chloe please."

"No."

"Would you stop?" Lex grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. She fought, but not hard enough.

"Let go of me, I have to get to school", she said while struggling against his body.

"Well then let me give you a ride."

"No"

"Why not? Would you quit fussing." Chloe finally stood still in his arms. She took a deep breath and rested her head on his chest. They were a perfect fit. She looked up into his eyes. They were beautiful. "Now see isn't that better?", Lex said looking down at her.

"Sure."

"So what about that ride?"

"Whatever Luthor." Chloe moved from his grip toward his Ferrari. "Only if I can drive…" An evil smile spread across her face. Lex clenched his teeth together and rolled his eyes thinking about it.

"Fine." Lex dug into his pocket and held out the keys by the key ring on his finger. Chloe squealed for joy and ran over to him.

"Thanks" She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the keys before running back to the driver side of the car. She liked that kiss she thought to herself as she climbed in and put the key in the ignition. Lex rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him and smiled to himself. He climbed down into the car and shut the door behind him.

"Now take it easy. This thing goes faster than you think."

"Yeah whatever." Chloe put the car into drive and floored it, taking off out of the parking space and down the street. Chloe squealed in excitement and Lex laughed at how much fun she was having.

"So, about that date…" Lex said, looking over at Chloe. He could see her expression change.

"I'll think about it." she said as she drove into the school parking lot.

"Thank You." Lex opened the door and walked around to the driver side, where Chloe stood.

"No problem." She looked up into his eyes. Blue-gray. Beautiful. Standing on her toes she reached up to give him a good-bye kiss on the lips. Lex was surprised but kissed her back softly. When she finished he smiled down at her as she returned the favor.

"Bye." Chloe called over her shoulder as she walked to meet the staring Clark and Pete.

"Bye Ms. Sullivan." Lex called after her watching her leave.

* * *

Please review!!!!! Comments, complaints, any of that will be helpful 


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews. You guys really help me out! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" a staring Clark said with his mouth hanging open. Chloe closed it shut for him.

"I don't kiss and tell Clark", Chloe said smiling. She loved tormenting Clark, especially with another guy.

"Please Chloe! I'm begging you!" Clark actually got down on his knees in front of her clasping her hands. Chloe laughed as she tried to pull away.

"Clark get up! I'm not telling you. Pete help!" Pete grabbed Clark by the armpits and pulled him to his feet.

"Clark man, don't be so desperate." Pete said leaning against the lockers.

"Ok. I just don't see what you like in…in _Lex_" Clark said, brushing off his clothes.

"That's none of your business Kent." Chloe said defending Lex. Suddenly the bell rang. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later then. Bye you guys." Chloe waved goodbye and headed down to her first class of the day.

* * *

Lex found himself thinking about Chloe all day. So when 3 'o' clock came 'round, he found himself outside the High School in the parking lot looking for a blonde beauty. When he saw her walk out of the school with Clark, Pete, and Lana, he whistled to get her attention. She heard him, so did Clark who was being held back by Pete and Lana while Chloe walked towards him with a big smile on her face. "Hey you", she said as she slipped her arms around his neck and caught him in a warm hug. 

"Hello," Lex replied, hugging her close to him. He inhaled deeply. She smelt so good, he never wanted to let her go. But alas, she pulled away.

"How was your day?" she asked, her arms still around his neck, his around her waist.

"Fine and yours?"

"You know, school." Lex shook his head in agreement. Then nodding his head toward a blue BMW he asked, "what a ride?"

"Sure." Chloe turned around, waved good-bye to the Clark that was partially hidden behind the tree, and hopped into the car. "So when's the date?" Lex looked at her shockingly.

"What do you mean 'the date?'"

"I thought we were going on a date?"

"I thought you didn't feel like going on a date, even with _me_."

"Well I changed my mind."

"Ok. So when do you want to go on a date?"

"How about tonight." Lex frowned.

"I can't tonight. I have some company people coming over to the mansion for a…a party I guess you could say."

"Well I could come as your…date." Her hand had traveled over to his leg as she said that. Shivers went up his spine at her touch. He had trouble finding his voice.

"I'd like that", he managed to squeak out.

"I'd like that", he managed to squeak out.

"Good", she answered as she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. They didn't say anything the rest of the way home. Well to Chloe's house anyway. Lex stopped the car in front of the house. Turning off the engine, Lex opened his door and watched around the car to walk Chloe to the door. "The party is formal so were a dress if you have one."

"Can do. I have this really nice one from a dance awhile ago", Chloe said remember her date was Clark for that certain dance and remembering the outcome of it, she gave Lex a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before opening the door.

"I'll see you at 7 then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Lex waited for her to close the door before walking down the porch steps and back to his car where he climbed in and drove down the street towards the mansion.

* * *

Ok time to review again! I really apprieciate it you guys! 


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all that reviewed. I understand that everyone likes that the POV is from Lex so i'm gunna keep it like that instead of switching off like I usually do._

Chapter 3

By 5, Lex had almost everything ready for the party. But it helped that he had 3 caterers. Ordure's were to be served at 7: 15, and dinner at 8. A free bar was from 7 til 9. That way the people wouldn't stay for long. 'Well not the business people anyway', Lex thought to himself as he smirked. He wanted Chloe to stay as long as she liked. All night if possible. Lex was staring into nothingness, when he noticed a hand waving in front of his face. He came back to reality to see Jenkins standing in front of him. "Sir, everything is set for tonight", the butler said, his hand returning to his side.

"Thank you Jenkins," Lex said to his butler, "I'm going to get ready for the party now. Tell me when my first guest arrives."

"Yes sir." Lex left his butler standing in the office. He walked down the hall to his bedroom which had a bathroom attached to it. Getting the shower to a warm temperature, Lex disrobed and climbed in the shower, scratching his baldhead under the hot water. Water running down his body; Lex lost himself for a while in a shower. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and put a towel round his waist.

Opening the door to his bedroom, Lex was rubbing his eyes when he heard a gasp. Lex opened his eyes immediately and looked at the shocked Chloe standing in the doorway. "I'm so sorry!" she practically screamed adverting her eyes. "I should've knocked."

"Chloe it's ok," Lex said walking towards her, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "I have a towel on. It's not like I was naked." The thought had crossed is mind when he saw her, only she was naked, not him. Lex smiled as she blushed slightly staring into his eyes. Lex looked at the rest of her, her white dress complimented her in all the right places. "You look stunning." Lex said grabbing one of her hands and twirling her around to see the full effect of the dress.

"Why thank you Mr. Luthor. And my I say you look equally fabulous in your…towel." Chloe answered laughing. Lex looked at her gravely.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for the party. Now get out." Chloe pouted.

"Oh but I wanted to stay." She said jokingly.

"Fine then stay." Lex laughed to see her eyes travel down to his towel and back up. Chloe laughed then walked out of the room, closing the doors behind her. Calling through she said, "I'll be right outside waiting for you."

_Please review, i'll have the other half of the party up as soon as I can._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Lex took off his towel and replaced it with boxers. Going into his huge walk-in closet, he grabbed his dress suit and put it on. Sliding shoes on his feet, Lex walked back into his bathroom and put the towel away and looked at himself in the mirror. 'Ravishing' he thought to himself as he smirked. He pictured Chloe standing next to him and the picture seemed even more complete.

After fixing his suit and brushing his teeth, Lex walked out of the bathroom and opened his bedroom door to see a bored Chloe slumped against the wall, arms crossed over her breast. She wasn't looking at him and seemed to be daydreaming. She had a dazed look on her face. Walking up behind her, Lex grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck softly. She jumped in his grasp and whirled around with a horrified look on her face. When she realized it was only him, she smiled a comforted smile at him and looked him over. "Not bad," she said aloud, "you need something more to make you look even better." Lex looked down at himself in confusion.

"What?" Lex asked her. He started wondering if he had forgot something.

"Me." Chloe said smiling as she slipped her arm around his and lean her head over onto his shoulder. Lex laughed.

"Yes you are the most important part of this suit, aren't you?" Lex looked down at her, while Chloe looked up at him. He loved her eyes. Kissing her on the forehead, Lex started walking down the hall towards the living room where the party would be held.

Lex opened the door for Chloe as both of them walked into the room. Everyone who was invited was there already. Lex grabbed 2 champagnes from the server who was walking around the room with ordure's and refreshments. The living room was decorated festively, as it was fall, and almost Thanksgiving. Walking over to 4 businessmen, Lex greeted them with great hospitality (even though he wished they weren't there). Introducing them to Chloe was even harder to explain that she was still in high school and was a couple years younger than him. They didn't take it too well. "Gentlemen I assure you, we're quite happy", Lex said with a smile. He looked over at Chloe; who seemed to be bored stiff.

"Well I'm sure you are," One of the Gentlemen said with a smile that suited him otherwise, "Well would you look at the time. It's 8:30. We must be going." Lex looked at his watch and was surprised to find that it was indeed 8:30.

"Let me walk you gentlemen out," Lex said, kissing Chloe on the cheek he said, "I'll be right back. Why don't you have another glass of champagne?" Chloe nodded and took a glass from the server and sat on the couch. She watched all the servers clear things away and leave. Nearly 20 minutes had pasted before Lex reentered the room. "Sorry it took so long. Turns out they didn't like having a…a listener outside of the company listening to the conversation." Chloe looked at him with a concerned face.

"What did they think I was going to do? Write a school paper about it?" Lex looked at her and smiled. He loved her sense of humor. Sitting next to her on the couch, Lex put a hand on her knee and leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips. She kissed him back a bit harder. Lex tasted the champagne on her lips. He couldn't believe his fantasy was becoming reality. Deepening the kiss, Lex's tongue probed Chloe's lips, demanding entrance. Once she opened her mouth, he let his tongue map out every inch of her mouth. By now Chloe's hands cupped Lex's face, while Lex's hands wandered over Chloe's body, working their way over her breast down her body, looking for the edge of her dress. Finding it, Lex pulled up on it, while Chloe broke away from his kiss to let him bring the dress over her head, only to plunge at his mouth once more. Chloe now took over for the most part. She clawed at Lex's buttons to undo them, but being full of lust, only managed to tear apart the jacket to get to his shirt. But no sooner she had that jacket off; she had that shirt torn off to. Undoing his buckle, she had his pants and shoes on the floor in nothing flat. Lex looked at her and smiled, "Let the fun begin."


	6. Chapter 5

_Thanks everyone for reviewing! Alot of people were like omg more, so if any of y'all want "smut" then tell me in a review or something. Thanks again._

Chapter 5

Lex shifted turned over to face the bright sun from the window. He opened his eyes, to see his bedroom. Lex propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. Next to him, Chloe lay naked under the covers sleeping. He smiled to himself as he scratched his head and crawled out of bed carefully so he didn't wake up Chloe. Lex felt a breeze and decided to put some boxers on just in case a maid or butler came in. '9 a.m.', Lex thought to himself as he grabbed his robe and tied it at his waist.

Lex remember last night perfectly, well almost perfectly. He wasn't sure how he and Chloe got to the bedroom. But the memory of her screaming his name at the top of her lungs, made him feel aroused all over again. But he decided he should get out of there before it got worse.

Lex walked out into the hall and down to the kitchen. Nobody was there. Then Lex remembered that Saturdays were the chief's days off. 'Guess I got to make my own coffee.' Opening a cupboard, he pulled out a mug and made himself some coffee. Sitting at the huge table in the dining room, Lex found a newspaper and began to read it, waiting for Chloe to wake up.

10 minutes and 2 hours later, Lex had finished the newspaper and 5 cups of coffee. He was tired of waiting. No one should sleep till 9, let alone 11. Lex stood up abruptly and walked out of the dining room heading for the bedroom. Quietly opening the door, Lex peeked his head in to see her lying on her back, still sleeping. Lex tiptoed into the room and smirking to himself, jumped onto the bed. Chloe shot up straight panting. She looked at Lex and smiled, pulling the sheet up so her breast weren't exposed. Yawing she asked, "Why did you do that and what time is it?"

"I did that because it's 11 and I've had 5 cups of coffee in the past 2 hours that I've been awake," He said, kissing her on the forehead smiling, "come on get up, I'm tired of having nothing to do."

"I'm sorry that…wait a minute. Did you say it was 11?"

"11: 16 to be exact."

"A.M. OR P.M.?"

"A.M."

"Oh shit. I was supposed to be home at 11 last night. Dad's going to kill me."

"Well if you don't recall. Around 11 last night you were screaming my name at the top of your lungs." Lex smiled wickedly at her. She smiled right back.

"Well yes, I do remember that." She ran a hand through her hair as she got out of bed, the sheet still wrapped around her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting dressed." Chloe looked at him as if he were stupid or something. His next question didn't help either.

"Why?"

"Because I'm 12 hours late for curvue. My dad is going to be furious with me."

"Let me go with you and explain." Lex walked around the bed and stopped in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"No! That's that last thing we need. Nothing good comes from my dad drawing conclusions about me having sex."

"Ah Chloe, we did."

"I know that! But my dad doesn't need to know."

"Oh." Chloe walked into the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from Lex's closet. She pulled them on. They were a little baggy but they'll do. Lex took off his robe and rummaged through his closet for his favorite pants and gray shirt. He dressed too, and they both walked out to the living room.

Lex stared at the room, it was completely destroyed. Did they really do all this? He looked at Chloe, whose mouth was hanging open. He took the liberty of closing it for her. She looked at him and gave him a small smile before reaching for the pile of clothes that seemed to be hers. Lex did the same and put the couch cushions that were on the floor, away were they belonged.

It took them 20 minutes to straighten up the room together, but they got it done. Lex looked at Chloe and Chloe looked at him. Then walking out the living room door, Lex walked her to the front door. "Thanks for staying", Lex said as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Chloe kissed him back.

"Thanks for having me", she said as she gave him a hug good-bye and walked out the front door. Lex watched her walk to her car and get in. He waved as she drove down the driveway. When she disappeared out of sight, he walked back into the house and closed the door. Walking into the office, Lex dialed work to explain why he wasn't there. This was going to take awhile.

_Ok everyone please review. and remember please tell me if you want "smut" otherwise, i'm going to stop at a certain point._


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey y'all. Sorry it took so long to update. Last week of High School before winterbreak really gets ya hyped up. Also, the other reason it took awhile for me to post again is....grrrr....writer's block. So if ya have any ideas then i'll take 'em...I know i want smut in the future though...Also thanks for all the reviews. But some people said that's now how Lex would act, practically begging for Chloe to go out on a date with him. I'm sorry I didn't get him right, this is my first story on smallville so not everthing is perfect. And please dismiss the spelling and grammar mistakes, I am after all human. Anyway, this one is short, sorry, but i'll try to update soon. Happy Holidays!_

* * *

Chapter 6

The phone call had been a tough one to explain to Lionel Luthor, whom he really didn't like to talk to. Lex ran a hand over his face in frustration from this father. 'He's the only one that could ever bring it out of me', Lex thought to himself. Lex thought back to the conversation.

_"What do you mean, you're not coming in today?" Lionel said in a firm tone. _

_"I…I'm not feeling to good. I woke up late today and I haven't felt good since", Lex lied to his father. _

_"But didn't you have that company party yesterday?" _

_"What! Oh yes, that. Yes I had the party; it didn't last very long though. Bob Thortly didn't want her over hearing anything…"_

_"Want WHO over hearing anything?" Lex cursed under his breath._

_"No one, just some…reporter who showed up."_

_"Well you know how to take care of those reporters, don't you son?" Lionel started laughing._

_"Sure, dad I have to go."_

_"Ok, good-bye son."_

_"Bye dad."_

Lex walked out the office door and down the hall to his bedroom. He looked at the unmade sheets and thought of Chloe. He looked at his watch and realized only an hour had gone bye.

He couldn't think of anything important to do. He paced the room, until he thought of one thing. He walked out of the room, down the hall and out the door were he jumped into his Ferrari and sped to the Talon.

* * *

_See, it wasn't that long after all, was it? Nope, well you know the drive, please review. And don't forget if you have any ideas on what you want to happen then let me know so i don't have anyother writer's block. Thanks_


	8. Author's Update

Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have the next3 chapters on my laptop but my laptop doesn't have internet connection…yet…I'm working on it so please be patient…I promise your gunna love the next chapters!


End file.
